Problema
by Illy-chan H. Wakai
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG. Autora: Aryam. YAOI. LEMON. 5x3x5. Wufei tem um problema frustrante e vai tentar resolvê-lo. Mas não sem ajuda. Capítulo único? Fic presente para Illy-chan! Feliz aniversário Illy!
1. Problema - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **PROBLEMA,**_ **por Aryam** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic original participante da...**

.

É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster**_

 _ **& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **PROBLEMA**

 **Por Aryam**

 **Fanfic original. 5x3x5. YAOI. LEMON.**

* * *

 **.**

"Wufei tem um problema frustrante e vai tentar resolvê-lo. Mas não sem ajuda".

Capítulo único?

Feliz aniversário para Illy-chan!

 _ **Aryam**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

Espero estar fazendo a ALEGRIA DE TODAS VOCÊS, ao anunciar que o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **GANHOU MAIS UMA SEMANA, YU-HUUUUUUUUUU**

E espalhando alegria com fogos de artifícios e purpurina, vamos em frente com a **segunda** semana do FeiFei com o nosso piloto de L5 em outra fic nacional!

Ai MEU SÃO YAOI... O casal da fic é... 5x3x5, meu povo! NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO ACREDITO! AWWWWWWWWWW!

Ganhei esta fic como presente da Aryam há alguns anos atrás – e ela sempre esteve em sua conta, mas decidi sequestrá-la e postá-la como uma das fics da **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** porque, além de ela merecer nova visualização por parte das leitoras, traz muita, MUITA coisa que eu adoooooro encontrar nas fics de GW que procuro na internet a fora. ^~

O ponto de vista ser do Wufei já inicia o motivo do porque **Problema** ter sido escolhida; a forma como a Aryam desenvolveu todo um conceito apresentado na fic, então... foi a cereja do bolo!

AMEI, lógico, a fic ser uma LEMON PHODÁSTICA com Trowa & Wufei – o que eu gritei e continuo gritando com esta fic nestes anos desde que a ganhei, a Aryam já sabe (correu o risco de ficar surda, inclusive XD) mas a **Problema** nasceu de vários bate-papos e conversas nossas a respeito de determinados temas abordados nas trocentas fics lidas por nós duas até então e é isso que a torna ainda mais rica, para mim.

A Aryam trouxe MASCULINIDADE para os rapazes – não apenas ao Tro ou ao Fei, ao Heero ou ao Duo e menos ainda por se tratar de uma fic LEMON – por apresentar cenas em que os personagens realmente agem como homens que são: eles bebem, falam merda bêbados, pensam mais merda ainda quando bêbados, falam sobre sexo. **E fazem sexo. Com pegada, com força, com vontade.** Sem as intragáveis frescuras que 90% das autoras insistiam em colocar em suas fics – e isto tanto ficwriters nacionais quanto gringas, não pensem que estas últimas escapam também XD – além de trabalhar o ponto mais nevrálgico de todos: a maldita regra do Seme x Uke.

AHHH! Sim, a maldita regra do Seme x Uke, ela mesma! A mania de centenas de fãs de creditarem posturas sexuais rígidas e imutáveis para o comportamento de personagens masculinos (no caso, nossos G-Boys) na cama.

Sempre fico REALMENTE MALUCA DE RAIVA, quando, depois de ler gigas e gigas de fics com os meninos, acabo encontrando uma enorme quantidade de fics em que a postura que eu chamo de **heteronormativa-disfarçada** aparece como sendo uma verdade universal, onde determinados pilotos SEMPRE serão os ukes e outros, SEMPRE serão os semes.

São fics em cujas lemons o Heero é SEMPRE o ativo, o Trowa é SEMPRE o ativo, o Zechs é SEMPRE o ativo...

...E o Duo é SEMPRE o passivo, o Quatre é SEMPRE o passivo, o Wufei é SEMPRE o passivo...

Crenças de que Fulano SÓ PODE ser seme – e Sicrano SÓ PODE ser uke.

O que me desgosta ainda mais é que, muitas vezes, o Duo, Quatre ou Wufei são colocados como passivos ETERNAMENTE – ou seja, NUNCA são colocados como ativos nem mesmo em uma única transa, ao longo de toda uma fic...! E olha que muitas delas tem roteiros que retratam a vida dos personagens durante longos períodos, chegando ate a anos e décadas, às vezes... O.O

Sim, a regra Seme X Uke provém dos mangás yaois, é deles que ela se origina – e, culturalmente, sabemos o que influencia as mangakas japonesas a escreverem sob esta ótica. No contexto da sociedade japonesa, é bastante entendível. E como a maioria de nós, fãs de Yaoi, tem seu primeiro contato a partir dos mangás, inevitável que isto acabe se refletindo também nas fanfics, mas... É sempre bom parar e analisar o mundo que nos cerca, inclusive o comportamento das pessoas.

Que em uma fic exista personagem com tendência dominante e outro mais passivo, sem problema. São personalidades diferentes, culturas diferentes e posicionamentos pessoais diferentes, etc. Porém existem _**as nuances**_ das personalidades... Usar a teoria Seme X Uke como via de regra, no sexo, só bitola as coisas. Não que não existam homens gays que gostem, sim, de serem apenas passivos e outros, de serem apenas os ativos, numa transa – tenho amigos que são verdadeiramente convictos das suas preferências quanto a estas posturas – porém, mesmo nestes casos, existem os momentos em que eles próprios assumem papéis diferentes em meio aos lençóis para agradar o parceiro.

Ou seja, tudo é relativo ^~

OK, essa minha rixa com Seme X Uke já vem de longa data e não vou mais me demorar, kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Só digo uma coisa, leitoras... O personagem central da fic é o Wufei, a SEMANA é do WUFEI CHANG... Mas TROWA BARTON IS PERFECT, my people \o/ (hohohoho o Fei que o diga!).

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Problema - Cap Único

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO: 26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **PROBLEMA,**_ **por Aryam McAllyster – é uma Fanfic original participante do...**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

.

 **Autora:** **Aryam**

 **Gênero:**.Yaoi/BL

 **Censura:** +18.

 **Aviso:** LEMON com bastante limão e gelo, por favor o/

 **Casais:** conto ou não conto? Bom, é só um capítulo, logo vão descobrir! Mantenham a cabeça aberta e prometo que não vão se arrepender. Ou sim. Mas espero que não. 1x2 secundário...

 **Advertências:** linguagem madura e coloquial, pensamentos confusos. Pode ser OOC e/ou AU dependendo do ponto de vista. Tudo é uma questão de interpretação. Fica a seu critério.

 **Retratações:** aiaiai... Quem dera se eu fosse dona desses carinhas... Não precisaria raptá-los e escondê-los debaixo da cama para fazerem coisas obscenas *_*.

 **Nota da Autora** : essa fic foi escrita para participar de uma série, mas não estou certa ainda se vai vingar. O que acha? Por favor, quero saber sua opinião. Agradecida.

 **Dedicatória:**

Ao pompom fofético Illy-chan! Feliz aniversário! Essa é para você em homenagem a variação matemática, com todo o carinho. Eu rolei de rir quando a senhorita se lembrou dessa fic, então aqui está (com uma revisãozinha, claro). Muito yaoi, felicidades, sucesso, sorte e principalmente te desejo muita saúde. Que venham ainda muitos anos de amizade e dedicação. Te adoro com todos os meus pandas!

.

* * *

 **PROBLEMA**

 **Por** _ **Aryam**_

.

 **Cap. Único**

* * *

.

Wufei tinha um problema.

Na verdade, ele não sabia bem como classificar esse problema. Talvez não fosse tão grave assim, mas começava a incomodá-lo profundamente. Não, pra ser sincero, profundo era exatamente o que ele queria. Provavelmente não deveria nem ser um 'problema' e, sendo assim, deveria se considerar perturbado por ficar tão aborrecido com a situação? Hum... Ligar para um psicólogo era cada vez mais tentador...

Após analisar essa linha de pensamento, concluiu que o problema era frustração sexual.

Mas não por falta de sexo. Isso não. Disso ele tinha bastante.

Era um pouco mais vergonhoso do que isso.

Bem, o fato é que Wufei seria o que a 'comunidade gay' classificaria como 'relativo'. O que não seria exatamente algo ruim. Mas para esse chinês em particular, parecia ser mais difícil do que o esperado lidar com o fato.

Resumindo, ele gostava de 'dar'. E de vez em quando, também gostava de 'comer'. Desculpe o palavreado chulo, mas ninguém mede muito as boas maneiras quando se pensa. O que não gostava era apenas de um ou apenas do outro indefinidamente. Queria ter a escolha, fazer como sentia vontade. Já conseguira romper muitas barreiras e tabus em sua vida e se sentia no direito de fazer suas próprias escolhas baseadas em seus desejos pessoais.

Começava a se arrepender da decisão de ter terminado seu relacionamento com o diretor da escola. O homem bem mais velho fora seu primeiro amante do sexo masculino; mas entre outras coisas, como 'traição' (era uma longa história...) e a ameaça de seu romance se tornar público, terminara tudo porque o outro gostava de ficar apenas de um lado da equação e aquilo fora a gota d'água para Wufei. Por mais que o homem tentasse convencê-lo que não importava a posição na cama, a relação deles era de igual para igual, Wufei não conseguia evitar de se sentir 'por baixo', nos dois sentidos. Subjugado. Domado. Inferiorizado até.

Então ele conheceu um carinha mais ou menos de sua idade. Tudo ia relativamente bem, mas o rapaz gostava mesmo era de ser passivo. Completamente. Eles mal caiam na cama e ele já abria as pernas. No começo era ótimo, mas enjoara rapidamente. Ele era bonito, doce, inteligente e gentil, mas forte e determinado e Wufei se afeiçoou nele e se dedicou a convencê-lo a tomar as rédeas de vez em quando. Estava muito próximo de alcançar seu objetivo quando alguém fez um comentário sobre seu gosto que o fez perceber algo bizarro. Como o rapaz era parecido com o amante de seu ex, apesar dos cabelos negros. Compridos, mas negros. Não tão compridos e seus olhos nem eram azuis, mas quando parou para observá-lo, realmente ver o porquê de sentir aquela familiaridade quando o conhecera, notou que era verdade. E infelizmente aquela realização estragara tudo. Deu um pé na bunda do coitado e ficou a ver navios.

Depois disso, apenas uns casinhos casuais. Não duravam mais de uma semana. Na cama, conseguia uma grande variedade, mas não achara o que queria ainda. Ou melhor, quem queria. Estava ficando farto. Não precisava ser necessariamente alguém para se apaixonar e passar o resto da vida feliz para sempre. Não, não precisava de tanto. Mas queria algo mais à mão, mais conveniente. Mais próximo. Alguém com quem pudesse se conectar sem problemas, sem flertes descarados, sem precisar forçar a barra.

— Entendo. — Comentou Duo enchendo mais o copo de cerveja do chinês que já estava "pra lá de Bagdá".

Não tinha uma resistência muito boa ao álcool mesmo.

— Entende? — perguntou Wufei virando o copo de uma vez, deixando sua face ainda mais corada e a visão mais turva. Não estava mais tão certo do quanto havia se aberto para o amigo nessa conversa, mas não se preocupava. Apesar de terem seus desentendimentos, o jovem de trança era um bom confidente.

Pensando nisso, Duo era o único relativo que ele realmente conhecia. Ou melhor, tinha conhecimento do fato. Afinal, sua posição preferida não é algo que se comente como quando se fala do resultado do jogo de seu time preferido no campeonato. Só sabia disso porque uma vez, quando conversavam também meio bêbados, ele comentara que Heero não era muito bom de virar a mesa. A diferença é que Duo aprendera a se contentar em 'ficar por cima sem realmente estar por cima'. E querendo ou não, ele gostava de abrir mão do controle na maioria das vezes, então isso não o incomodava tanto.

— Bom, eu sei que Trowa gosta das duas faces da moeda também.

Teria ele dito tudo aquilo em voz alta? Ou parte? Ou nada? Pelo comentário de Duo, aparentemente tinha deixado escapar alguma coisa. Droga de cerveja. Tão gelada. Maravilha de cerveja. Duo era tão bonito...

— Obrigado. Mas se Heero te escutar falando isso, cabeças vão rolar...

Meu Buda! Ele lê mentes! Que risada melodiosa. As vibrações daquele som iam direto para o seu... Maldição. Começava a acreditar que realmente estava ficando carente. Se não soubesse que Duo era tão fiel ao seu amante rabugento... Heero... Os dois... Ele no meio... Ao mesmo tempo... Teria sonhos muito bons essa noite.

.

* * *

Duo convidara Wufei para tomar umas e outras na varanda, jogarem um papo fora olhando o céu estrelado.

Trowa se juntara a eles e em algum ponto da conversa, o japonês chegara e roubara totalmente a atenção do de olhos violetas. Logo estavam dando uns amassos e quando as coisas começaram a ficar muito quentes, pediram licença, deram boa noite e correram para o quarto.

Wufei agradeceu aos céus, pois já não agüentava mais quando Duo sentou-se no colo de Heero, beijando-o como se não houvesse amanhã, as mãos do japonês apertadas no traseiro do namorado. Quando começaram a choramingar, por muito pouco não largou seu copo e foi se juntar a eles. Desconfiava que Trowa não ficara imune ao espetáculo também.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, mesmo com o moreno de olhos verdes tudo sendo sempre muito calmo e silencioso, o assunto 'sexo' era predominante, ainda mais depois da demonstração que acabaram de ter. Por sorte, já viviam juntos há muito tempo para não ficar tão encabulados para falarem de assuntos mais íntimos.

— Não sei como conseguem. Assim como você e Quatre. — Jogou verde.

— Como assim? — Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas era a que se escondia por detrás da franja, portanto, a impressão que dava era que não estava nem aí para o comentário.

— Essa coisa de 'passivo' e 'ativo'. Não tem como ser só um ou só outro.

O alto de olhos verdes apenas deu de ombros. Heero provavelmente discordaria. Mas após alguns momentos em silêncio, com apenas gemidos pela casa preenchendo o vazio, completou:

— Cada um tem seu gosto.

 _Nossa, que comentário prestativo_ , pensou o chinês. Wufei assentiu, mas continuou:

— Eu sei, mas só acho um pouco frustrante às vezes. A sensação de poder preencher alguém do mesmo modo que ela te preenche, é muito boa; poder sentir uma igualdade, uma conexão que ambos se completam do mesmo modo, alternadamente. — E dá-lhe álcool fazendo efeito, soltando sua língua de modo desconexo. Mas mesmo com a contagem de 10x5 para a cerva, notou o olhar sonhador de Trowa para o horizonte. Suas palavras faziam sequer sentido?

— É... – comentou o rapaz mais alto, tomando mais um gole. — Tem razão. Sinto falta disso.

— O que quer dizer?

— No início, Quatre e eu éramos assim.

— Mas?

— Mas então ficamos acomodados. Ele prefere ser passivo.

Então os olhos se encontraram.

— Oh.

.

* * *

Os dois rapazes estavam no quarto, de pé, apenas olhando em volta tentando não se encarar. Wufei discretamente checou a tranca da porta, fechou a janela e apagou a luz, deixando apenas o abajur da escrivaninha ligado. Trowa olhava a prateleira de livros com exagerado interesse.

— Quer que coloque música? — Perguntou o chinês observando o outro pegando os seus CDs para examinar as capas.

— Não.

Se não conhecesse seu amigo, diria que Trowa estava nervoso. Hum... Pelo jeito teria que tomar a dianteira.

— Então, como quer fazer isso?

— Prefiro que seja... De quatro. Eu primeiro.

 _Tudo bem. Por que não?_

Wufei se aproximou calmamente e tocou de leve o braço de Trowa que parou de mexer entre as prateleiras. O rapaz mais alto engoliu seco e finalmente ergueu o olhar para encarar olhos negros, decidido. Então segurou o rosto de Wufei com uma mão e se inclinou para tomar seus lábios, surpreendendo o outro.

O contato logo se tornou puramente luxurioso. Braços se envolveram e línguas se entrelaçaram. As carícias rapidamente ficaram mais ousadas e calorosas. Mãos apertavam e esfregavam cada parte que alcançavam.

Wufei mal esperou Trowa terminar de tirar a camisa, para agarrá-lo pelos braços fortes e jogá-lo na cama. Os dois sentiam a excitação tomar conta de suas ações e não se importaram, as roupas se tornavam apertadas e quentes demais, a saliência em suas calças querendo rasgar seu caminho para a liberdade e procurar alívio.

O chinês atacou impiedosamente o corpo musculoso de Trowa com a boca e as mãos apertaram as nádegas duras. Mordeu o pescoço e desceu, mordiscando os mamilos e lambendo seu caminho até o ventre; pausou para arrancar-lhe as calças, roupas íntimas e as meias e, sem hesitar, abocanhou seu alvo.

Trowa lembrou-se vagamente de se surpreender em como Wufei não engasgara colocando seu membro quase inteiro até a garganta de uma só vez. Ele deveria querer muito isso. Tanto quanto ele. Mas qualquer pensamento racional teria que aguardar no engarrafamento que se formava em sua mente já que os pensamentos libidinosos tomavam conta das ruas no momento.

Wufei chupava com vontade, agarrou a base do pênis e movimentava sua cabeça para cima e para baixo freneticamente, depois tirava da boca e lambia de cima a baixo. Um dedo lubrificado habilmente já passeara para a passagem quente do rapaz mais alto. Novamente, um pensamento na cabeça de Trowa avançou o sinal e o lembrou de que não queria gozar assim, mas esse batera de frente com um caminhão carregado de desejo e até a polícia chegar, ficaria por isso mesmo.

Trowa gemia, uma mão na cabeça de cabelos negros e a outra firme no travesseiro ao lado, seu quadril movia-se infimamente tentando ir contra as mãos de Wufei que o pressionavam para baixo, tentava desesperadamente ir de encontro aos dedos que o penetravam e a língua quente que dançava animadamente no seu falo ao mesmo tempo, não sabendo qual dos dois queria mais.

Finalmente, Wufei se ajoelhou lambendo os lábios. Retirou rapidamente as calças, roupas íntimas e meias e se posicionou entre as pernas longas do outro. Trowa estivera tão perto de liberar seu prazer que acreditava que seus testículos explodiriam. Até que o chinês se lembrou do pedido do amigo. Agarrou os quadris estreitos do outro e o incitou a se virar de bruços na cama e o puxou para cima até seus joelhos o apoiarem deixando sua entrada alargada na altura certa. Trowa só conseguiu se apoiar nos cotovelos com a seqüência de movimentos bruscos e a névoa que dominava sua mente, fazia tanto tempo que alguém não tomava o controle por ele fazendo-o se sentir completamente atordoado.

Wufei o penetrou sem aviso prévio, mas esperou. Não sentindo, ouvindo ou percebendo nenhum protesto do moreno de olhos verdes, aumentou o passo gradativamente, mas não se demorou em criar um ritmo constante forte e rápido com estocadas curtas. As mãos nos quadris de Trowa ajudavam no movimento trazendo-o para trás e ao moreno mais alto só restava gemer e se perder nas ondas de prazer absoluto que o chinês o mandava.

Wufei adorava carne nova, mas não via a hora que chegasse a sua vez, esperava sentir tudo o que Trowa estava sentindo agora. Então soltou uma das mãos da cintura do outro e, com os dedos ainda lubrificados, levou-os para sua própria entrada e colocou dois de uma vez. Rapidamente chegou ao terceiro, a mão acompanhando o ritmo da transa e logo chegou ao pico.

Trowa soltou um gemido rouco e longo, sua voz não tão acostumada com tanto exercício. Sentia o líquido morno sendo jorrado para dentro de seu canal e se sentiu no paraíso, esperara tanto por isso que valera a pena cada segundo. Deixaria a culpa de trair seu namorado para mais tarde.

Os dois se deitaram na cama ofegantes.

.

* * *

Wufei olhou para o lado e viu Trowa quase dormindo. Tentou não ficar nervoso. E o pacto que fizeram? Cutucou o outro de leve no braço. Sem resposta. Cutucou um pouco mais forte e olhos verdes se abriram sorridentes. Se é que olhos podem ser sorridentes.

— Então... — tentou o chinês. Era mais difícil do que esperava pedir para ser 'traçado'. — Ah... Eu já... – e fez os movimentos com os três dedos indicando que já havia se lubrificado. Estava pronto e esperando.

Trowa levou alguns segundos para captar a mensagem.

— Ah... – falou baixinho e assentiu com a cabeça. — Me dá só um minuto. — E fechou os olhos.

Um sorriso imperceptível apareceu nos lábios finos, enquanto Wufei sentia-se parte orgulhoso e parte ainda mais frustrado. Ficou esperando o tal minuto, mas Trowa não parecia querer se mover. Então se virou para o lado oposto e ficou encarando a parede pensando no que acabara de fazer. Fora bom. Muito bom. Mas seria muito melhor sentir aquela extensão comprida e fina o empalando como imaginara antes de tudo isso começar. Esse pensamento o levou longe e em alguns minutos estava novamente duro.

Respirou fundo e levou sua mão vagarosamente ao membro pedindo atenção outra vez. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, uma mão cálida com dedos longos e firmes envolveu a sua que estava no membro e o ajudou no movimento bem devagar. Um corpo se seguiu aquecendo suas costas e o pênis de Trowa escorregou ainda mais devagar por entre as nádegas macias de Wufei e finalmente para a passagem ansiosa que tentava engolir o invasor.

 _Quem diria,_ pensou Trowa organizando um pouco o transito nos neurônios, _que Wufei seria desse tipo, levando-se em conta sua fachada de machão fora de quatro paredes_. Isso rendeu um riso ao rapaz mais alto, que colocara até a base e parara. Não esperava que fosse tão deliciosa a sensação de dominar o chinês com aparência de conservador, mestre de kung fu e sempre mal humorado, assim; na verdade o sentimento era ainda mais aterrador que o próprio ato de penetrar a passagem quente e veludosa.

Wufei aproveitou que estava de costas e sorriu em contentamento. Era exatamente, senão melhor, como tinha em mente. Esticou as pernas e ergueu um joelho para cima, facilitando o membro entre ele. Segurou a nádega de Trowa e o empurrou mais fundo. Movimentou o quadril como podia rendendo outra risada do outro. As vibrações no peito de Trowa foram diretas para suas costas, e de lá, para o corpo todo. A respiração em sua nuca, seguido dos beijos suaves em seu rosto intensificando as sensações.

O moreno de cabelos castanhos colocou um braço por debaixo do corpo menor e a outra segurou na cintura musculosa e começou os movimentos de vai-e-vem agonizantemente lentos mesmo com a insistência da mão contraída do chinês.

Quando Wufei estava prestes a dar um golpe de arte marcial no outro, retirou-se e virou o chinês de costas, ficando de frente para ele, abriu suas pernas e enfiou outra vez, tudo em um fluido movimento. E voltou com um ritmo um pouco mais ativo que antes, mas logo não seria mais suficiente para seu amante.

Trowa entrelaçou suas mãos com as de Wufei e o penetrou longamente, mais forte. Ambos gemiam baixo, os olhos se encontraram e em seguida as bocas, e foi a vez das línguas se entrelaçarem mais uma vez. Com a distração do beijo, o jovem de olhos negros soltou suas mãos e as levou nas nádegas de Trowa mais uma vez tentando aumentar a velocidade. O outro riu contra a sua boca e ele perdeu a paciência.

Wufei empurrou o outro com tudo e de repente, pegando o último de surpresa, deixando-o de costas, avançou e posicionou sobre o corpo do moreno mais alto, deixando-o entre suas pernas e se abaixou, empalando-se sem pensar duas vezes no pênis de Trowa que riu mais alto.

O chinês jogou seu corpo para cima e se deixou cair e sentiu que era mesmo o que queria, tinha que ser forte, fundo e rápido. Do seu jeito. Foi quando Trowa percebeu que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia já que Wufei caia com todo o seu peso em cima de seu ventre e membro, portanto agarrou sua coxa e cintura e o ajudou no movimento que certamente abusaria muito das pernas do outro.

E Wufei finalmente encontrou o seu próprio paraíso. Após apenas algumas estocadas mudando levemente o ângulo, encontrara o jeito perfeito e se jogou com mais vontade. O moreno mais baixo estava próximo do nirvana e para aumentar a velocidade, puxou o joelho de Trowa para cima e se apoiou nele para ir mais alto e cair com mais profundidade.

Wufei se perdeu no prazer que o invadiu por completo e esquecendo-se de tudo, soltou um alto rugido e gozou soltando sua semente no peito e queixo do outro.

A contração de seus músculos foi o limite para Trowa. Este grunhiu alto jogando a cabeça para trás bem na hora que o corpo menor do outro caiu por cima do seu. Ambos arfavam exaustos.

.

* * *

Estavam na mesa tomando café da manhã.

Wufei bebia seu chá verde em silêncio, mas não ganhava do silêncio de Trowa lendo o jornal conseguindo a incrível façanha de nem o papel fazer barulho.

Duo os observava, inquieto, esperando um sinal enquanto distraidamente passava manteiga na torrada. Qualquer sinal! Um olhar cúmplice, um toque discreto, qualquer coisa. Heero ignorava a todos tomando seu café. Mas não estava alheio ao que acontecera. A casa toda, inclusive os vizinhos, ouviu os gritos vindos do quarto no fim do corredor à direita na noite anterior, o que fez os cachorros do bairro uivarem assustados.

Duo ficara inicialmente perturbado, afinal, Quatre era um de seus melhores amigos, mas Trowa e Wufei também, portanto decidiu não meter o bedelho nesse triângulo. Mas sabia que não fora sua imaginação, pois quando Heero ouviu os outros dois transando energicamente no cômodo próximo, ficara indignado e partira para a terceira rodada com o namorado não querendo perder para os novos amantes.

Então era assim? Fingiriam que nada acontecera? Pois então caberia a ele deixar as coisas mais interessantes. Mas não agora, pois estava na hora de ir, portanto se levantou e saiu. Logo em seguida, Heero também saiu.

Trowa abaixou o jornal e o passou para a mão esticada em expectativa de Wufei, os dedos se tocaram, os olhos se encontraram e dividiram um discreto sorriso cúmplice. O chinês pegou o jornal e começou a ler.

E novamente, era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

~~~~~O.o.O~~~~~

Continua ?

* * *

 **Notas da autora** **:** Espero que tenha gostado de reler Illy! Um grande abraço bem forte de pandas com chapeuzinhos de festa rebolando e cantando "parabéns"!

E então, leitora? Leitor? Merece continuação? O que acharam do lemon?

 **Não se acanhe!** Comentários são sempre **muito** bem-vindos!

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Problema ( Aryam– Cap. Único)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap. 02 – repostado )**

 **Problema (Aryam – Cap. Único)**

 **.**

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap. Único)

Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04)

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand - Caps. 01 ao 03)

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 02 postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 postado)**

Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único)

O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único)

The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único)

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap. Único)

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


End file.
